Video conferencing bridges the gap between call participants by providing options that allow the participants to view each other in various representations. One aspect of video conferencing is field-of-view (FOV) of the cameras that may be used to capture participants' images. Determining the right FOV can be an important consideration in video conferencing. The FOV can greatly impact user experience and satisfaction with a conferencing session, or system.